falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bird Man Races
Theme Song Richard and Linda Thompson -''Did She Jump Or Was She Pushed'' Conversation who is organizing this?--Victor Hyde 16:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :The people of Four Seasons, I assume. --XterrorX 17:22, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::The same entity that governs the House of Tomorrow, told the Jansen Leather to spread the truth, and speaks to and for the very dead Chrysander Ioannou--OvaltinePatrol 17:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) So no invitations were sent to Tennessee?---Seqeu0 19:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :No, but the contest also spread by word of mouth. So people from further afield could have also come.--OvaltinePatrol 19:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I find myself humming "Aces High" by Iron Maiden while I read this article.--Bulletproof28 I hadn't realized Alfred Temple was in it, lol LMGVagabond 00:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC)LMGVagabond Lol, good one, me. LMGVagabond (talk) 19:34, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Concepts Hench's Concept November Skyler A VooDoo addicted fiend living just outside the borders of Four Seasons, November originally attempted to salvage one of the hover robots that Mr. DART sent out into the Wastes in an attempt to get more VooDoo. However, upon hearing the robots message about the race and the promise of whatever or whomever you desire if you win the race; November's drug addled brain was set into motion. As rumor spread as he entered Four Seasons to take part in the race, he heard the word 'Bird Man' races. Taking the two words and forming an idea out of it, he sprinted to the nearest store and sold whatever he could afford to lose for as much feathers and duck-tape as he could afford. Taking the supplies with him as he was ushered into Bank of America Plaza; he felt (as the other racers made their various gliders from whatever they could) that his plan was foolproof, considering that he spent most of the time high on VooDoo and running around in circles flapping his arms in an attempt to become a birdman. The day of the race, November taped the feathers of various wasteland birds to his arms and joined the other racers on the tallest building around. As he took a running leap off the building, and when him flapping his arms like a bird began to fall and him plummet to the ground, November managed to make history (both by being the stupidest contestant in the Bird Man Races to date) and to figure out that Mr. DART was actually an AI. Seq's concept Jonaco Wilders Jonaco was a nomad who spend his time traveling along the highways of Arkansas. As he heard stories of robots spreading messages that promised the winner to choose whatever they wanted, he decided to take the chance. So he grabbed his meager belongings and a sufficient quantity of booze and set off towards Four Seasons. Along the way he collected different kinds of materials to craft something of which he thought was a glider, which eventually ended up as a couple of sticks with a large bedsheet tied between them, resembling more of a parachute then a glider. When he arrived in Dallas, he encountered a couple of robots who guided him to the building with the starting line, along with several other competitors. When the race commenced, Jonaco took his 'glider' and jumped into the abyss. After the initial few seconds, he was overjoyed to see that he hadn't plummeted to the ground, but that he instead was gently descending back to the streets. But when a strong gust of wind hit him, he lost grip of one of the sticks and lost control before he violently crashed into a window and died. Galen Travers Is it okay if I add a mention of "Galen Travers, a pillar of the community, was one of only three Ghouls to participate in the first Bird Man Races, and he was one of the only seven survivors. He vowed never to return to the competitions." from the Weatherford page on the page here? ~LD~ 02:05, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sure!--OvaltinePatrol 02:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll add it in. ~LD~ 02:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC)